rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Caemlyn (Kapitel Bd. 2)
"Caemlyn" ist das dreizehnte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfunddreißigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. : Für Kapitel gleichen Namens siehe: Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn '' Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand und Mat erreichen Caemlyn und die Schenke ''Der Königin Segen. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Caemlyn, Andor thumb|left|150px Rand und Mat haben Caemlyn erreicht und beide sind vollkommen fassungslos vor Staunen. Aber während Rand überzeugt davon ist, dass sie nun in Sicherheit sind, weil der Myrddraal sie in dieser riesigen Stadt nicht finden kann, ist Mat pessimistischer. Almen Bunt hält in einer Seitenstraße an und fragt Rand, ob sie tatsächlich diejenigen sind, die Holdwins "Freund" gesucht hat, doch Rand lügt und Bunt lässt sie gehen, gibt Rand aber noch den Rat, sein Schwert zu verstecken oder zu verkaufen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als der Bauer weg ist, beratschlagen sie, was als nächste zu tun ist, doch Mat ist so pessimistisch, dass er am liebsten aufgeben würde. Rand kann ihn überzeugen, es wenigstens noch zu versuchen. Sie fragen viele Passanten nach der Schenke Der Königin Segen, die Thom ihnen genannt hat, doch die meisten reagieren sehr unfreundlich. Überall sieht er Menschen in fremdartigen Kleidern oder mit dunklerer Hautfarbe. Mehrere Male werden ihnen "Souvenirs" von Logain angeboten und Rand sieht überall Männer, die ihre Schwerter mit Stoff umwickelt haben, also kauft er in einem Laden auch welchen - roter und weißer wird angeboten, er nimmt allerdings den Roten, da dieser billiger ist. Später wird er herausfinden, dass er sich damit unbewusst für die Königin bekannt hat, der weiße Stoff gilt der Fraktion gegen die Königin und ihre Aes Sedai-Beraterin. (Das Gewebe formt sich (Kapitel)) Nach und nach kommen sie endlich an Informationen und erreichen Der Königin Segen. Der Wirt Basel Gill begrüßt sie freundlich, doch als Rand Thom erwähnt, zieht er sie mit in die Küche und in den Hinterhof hinaus. Er befragt Rand darüber, wie dieser zu Thoms Sachen gekommen ist und erklärt dann, dass er erst an Thoms Tod glauben würde, wenn er dessen Leichnam sehen würde. Erleichtert stellt Rand fest, dass er ein Freund ist, doch er muss Mat erst beruhigen, da dieser immer noch misstrauisch ist. Rand erklärt Gill oberflächlich, wieso sie in Schwierigkeiten sind und der Wirt gibt ihnen schließlich einen Schlafplatz und etwas zu essen, obwohl sie nicht zahlen können. Dann warnt er Mat und Rand, ihre Gedanken über die Aes Sedai für sich zu behalten, egal wer sie hören könnte, und außerdem Thoms Namen nicht zu erwähnen. Er erzählt ihnen außerdem, dass Thom einmal der Hofbarde in Caemlyn war und möglicherweise eine Affaire mit Königin Morgase hatte. Aber die Ereignisse um seinen Neffen Owyn führten dazu, dass schließlich ein Haftbefehl gegen ihn ausgestellt wurde. Wheel of Time Comic Caemlyn 1.jpg Caemlyn 2.jpg Caemlyn 3.jpg Caemlyn 4.jpg Caemlyn 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Almen Bunt * Basel Gill * Coline - als Köchin Erwähnt * Morgase Trakand * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Thom Merrilin * Raimun Holdwin * Tam al'Thor * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Natti Cauthon - als Mats Mutter * Bran al'Vere * Perrin Aybara * Lan Mandragoran - als die anderen * Logain Ablar * Marin al'Vere * Taringail Damodred * Owyn Merrilin - als Thoms Neffe * Gareth Bryne Gruppen * Garde der Königin * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel Berufe * Wirt * Gaukler * Hofbarde Erwähnt * Ogier * Myrddraal - als Blasser * Aes Sedai ** Rote Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah * Falscher Drache Orte * Caemlyn ** Der Königin Segen Erwähnt * Baerlon * Shadar Logoth * Weißbrücke * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld *** Dorfgrün * Gans und Krone * Tar Valon * Königlicher Palast von Andor - als Palast * Illian (Hauptstadt) * Shayol Ghul * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Maradon Gegenstände * Reiherschwert * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth * Thoms Flöte Ereignisse Erwähnt * Bel Tine Sonstige * Das Nichts * Drachenzahn Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Der Königin Segen